My life With the Cybertronians
by randomchick1995
Summary: A girl went to Mission city to get away, but she finds herself the pet of the Decepticon Leader. What's been happening to her? What happened when sector 7 kidnapped her? First in a series. MegatronxOC
1. New Pet

CHAPTER 1

It started when I went to visit my aunt in Mission city. I blame my life for bad timing. I also contribute all of my accomplishments to it. After all, I was told that when my mom started going into labor in the middle of a funeral, that I couldn't have picked a worse time to arrive.

I disagree. If I hadn't arrived at that particular time, I wouldn't have been told that story over and over, and I wouldn't have had an indescribable urge to get away from my home and I wouldn't have felt the need to run away from my parents by getting a job out of state for the summer instead of staying at home.

I'd been staying with my aunt who, unlike my parents, doesn't tell me I came at the wrong time. Quite the opposite. She was always telling me about how she didn't know how she could live without me. I had to admit, it was quite welcome to have somebody lie for my benefit. It was nice.

As I said, I never would have been anywhere near Mission city that day if it wasn't for bad timing. Or good timing. I guess it's all about who you ask. Anyways, I remember a lot of exploding, along with these huge robots fighting. I knew I wasn't going crazy because everybody else saw them.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, some guy's x box came _alive_ and started attacking people! Now, I'm not one to roll over and play dead, so I kicked that thing's butt… or whatever. After that, I started helping some other annoying girls who were getting beat up by part of their car… Do you think they said thank you? No they complained about my outfit and ran off.

One soda machine monster later, I was still helping people. I started to watch the fight. I noticed something strange. Some of the humans were HELPING the robots. Then I realized they were really fighting the other robots. The ones with the red eyes seemed to be the bad guys and the ones with blue eyes were helping the humans to safety and such.

Ok. Blue eyes good guy, red eyes bad guys. Good thing to know. Just as I thought that a shadow fell across my face. I barely had enough time to jump out of the way before a giant foot landed on me. I leapt out of the way and ended up landing in a newly formed ditch filled with mud and other disgusting liquids.

I didn't mind the mud seeping into my clothes. I was able to hide before I heard two distinct voices arguing. One was gruff and metallic. The other was unmistakably human.

A bright light flashed and pain cut through every fiber of my being before the blackness closed in. I wanted to scream, needed to scream, but I couldn't.

…-..

I woke to unmerciful bright light. I squinted against it and hear a voice grate at my ear. "Well, finally decided to wake up, have we? Go tell him it's ready for inspection."

Inspection? Crap. Where was I? Please tell me they didn't get me… stupid coppers. I hated that weird guy with the mustache. Why did he always think I was on drugs? Another voice spoke up.

"Why should I? It sounds like a more suitable job for the _second_ in command."

"Go, before I use your useless frame for spare parts."

A swish of a door could be heard and I sat up. Two glowing red eyes were staring at me and what looked like a mouth was twisted into an evil smirk. "Holy Crap!" Red eyes- bad guys. Dang it.

The smirk grew. "Scared, Fleshie?"

I glared at him. "Yah, right…" I mumbled "…idgit head."

He frowned. "What did you say?" I looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

He reached out a clawed hand and gripped me tightly. I gasped. "You are in no position to negotiate. You are prisoner of the mighty decepticons, merely an experiment for observation. You are at our mercy."

I couldn't help it all I could think of was 'that's what she said'. I tried so hard not to laugh. He ended up helping my cause by not giving me any air to breath. Just when I thought I would explode, another voice broke in.

"Starscream, I know you are not trying to harm my new pet." I frowned as I was snatched from Starscream's hand. I was nobody's pet! Starscream snarled. "The thought never crossed my processor, Lord Megatron."

"That's cause you don't have one!"

Megatron looked down at me. I crossed my arms. "Um, hey, but I'd rather jump off a cliff than be a pet. Especially if that involves having to be in the same room as that guy." I jerked my finger toward Starscream. Megatron smiled. "That can be arranged."

I shrugged. "Point the way." His smile faltered before widening. He raised his hand so I was nearly 50 feet off the ground. "Go ahead." I knew how to call a bluff, alien robot or not. I smirked before jumping off his palm. He caught me inches from the ground. I looked up at him with smiling eyes.

Starscream rolled his eyes or optics or whatever. "Lord Megatron, I do believe your new pet is suicidal." Megatron chuckled. "Indeed." He looked down at me. "Why would you jump, knowing I probably wouldn't catch you?"

"Because you were curious as to why I would have. You wanted your answer. That's it." He peered closer. "Are you not frightened human?"

"Of what? Dying? It's gonna happen whether by you guys or something else." Starscream chuckled. "You were scared earlier.

"I glared at him. "I was in pain. That's not the same as being scared." Megatron smirked. "You might just survive here, fleshie."

"I have a name." He had an amused smirk. "Really?" He was bating me I knew, but I let Starscream break the silence first. "Well, are you gonna tell us or not?"

I smirked. "A pet is supposed to get a new name in a new home." I was teasing him now, but Starscream was just a few crayons short of a happy meal. Megatron chuckled. "You can choose one. We have greater things to do than choose a name for you."

"Fine. Evelyn." Ha. That was the name from the annoying heroine from the mummy movies. "Evelyn? Strange choice."

I shrugged. "You asked." He chuckled. "I do believe you shall make a good pet, fleshling." I crossed my arms. "Evelyn." I smirked. At least they weren't gonna kill me… yet. So what the hay? "Starscream, please escort her to her new quarters."

"Why?" Goodness, his voice was so whiny! "Get one of the mini cons to do it! They're slacking off anyways." Megatron disliked Starscream just as much as I did, if not more. He sighed heavily. "Fine then, com wheelie and frenzy." He set me down gently. "I'll find you later to discuss some things with you."

I nodded as the door opened and two much smaller cons walked in. "Good. Take her to my quarters." The two minicons looked at me warily, but nobody ignores the bossman. About two minutes later we came to a large door. We entered. Their whispering stopped and they turned around.

"Fleshie, you stay here." The room was dim, but I saw a human sized cot with a pillow. The smaller one looked like WallE. "Sorry if not to your specifications human." I smirked. "Anything's better than waking up to Starscram's face." The two bots looked at each other.

Crap. Did I just say that out loud? "Oh, Primus!" They were laughing hysterically. "That's slaggin priceless!" I breathed a sigh of relief that they wouldn't rat me out. The taller one grinned at me. "You're alright for a human, especially a human femme." I crossed my arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The little mech shifted. "Um. I'm wheelie and this is Frenzy." I nodded, smiling. "Evelyn." Frenzy frowned. "Weird name."

"It's new. Besides, it's not as bad as 'Frenzy'." Wheelie hid a chuckle. Well, we know EVERYTHING about the Decepticon base. Ask us anything." I nodded. "Kay, first off. What's a Decepticon?" Wheelie looked at me with astonishment. "We've got a long way to go."

A couple of Hours Later.

I was able to understand the gist of things between Wheelie and Frenzy talking over each other. When Megatron finally made his appearance I was just about done. Frenzy and Wheelie scurried out as soon as he saw them. Once they'd gone he turned to me.

"What did they want?" I shrugged. "Talking about stuff."

"What stuff?" Did he sound angry? Un poco. "I don't know. We just talked about the war and the autobots and the cube and…" He scooped me up. "Did they harm you?"

I almost laughed until I realized he was serious. "No!" He sat me on a table and sat down. "You're positive?" "Jeez, YES!"

My stomach growled loudly. Hey, I was hungry. He frowned. "What was that? I thought you said they didn't hurt you?" I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. "That means I'm hungry. Very hungry actually." He looked at me blankly. I sighed. "I require edible nutrition in order to maintain a state of homeostasis." He nodded. "Oh. I'll send Barricade." He commed Barricade. "Thanks."

We sat for a few minutes. "So, what'd you want to talk about?" He frowned. "Well, it seems frenzy and wheelie already got to you." He acted as if I'd chosen them over him! Ah, well, time to massage an ego.

"Well, there is something they couldn't quite explain. I thought maybe you could do a better job. They told me the decepticons wanted the cube, and the autobots did too, but why?"

Megatron sighed. "In the beginning there was the cube. We don't know where it came from, but only that it has the power to create planets and fill them with life. That's how our race began. We started out peacefully, but there was always unrest. I led the rebellion against the others. We became outcasts known as the decepticons. They didn't agree with our tactics, despite our motives."

"What were your motives?" He looked far away. "They believed I wanted it for power, but I knew our planet was dying. I, along with a few strong soilders, wanted to use the cube to restore our planet to its former glory, before the fallen."

I gulped. "What was the fallen?" Megatron shook his head. "Just a crazy mech who cared nothing for anybody but himself. I have often been compared to him."

I shook my head in protest. "You're nothing like him!" he smiled. "Thank you, Evelyn."

He continued. "I followed the cube to earth, but I miscalculated the gravity of your atmosphere. I crash landed in Antartica. Archibald Witwhicky found me, and I was transported to a secret government organization called Sector Seven. I was frozen for many years."

I gasped. "What? That's horrible!" He nodded. "Understandably, when I was finally released by Frenzy, I was less than cooporative. Especially when I found out my brother was after the cube as well."

"That's Optimus Prime, right?" He nodded. "My brother, for all good intentions, is too trusting and foolish. He thought by destroying the cube it would restore peace. He believed me to be evil. I just wanted to get the cube off this organic planet and leave. Humans annoy me. No offense."

I waved him off. "None taken. I annoy myself sometimes."

He chuckled. "Anyways, we fought for the cube in mission city, where the puny human stupidly tried to destroy the allspark. Luckily I didn't die." I nodded. "Then what? I mean, why are you still on earth?"

"Rumors of an energon source."

"But why the violence?"

"To strike fear into the sparks of those who would oppose us."

"Why?"

"Because then they won't turn against me."

"That's wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"It only ensures your defeat."

He grabbed me and pulled me close "Care to elaborate? I suggest you choose your words carefully." I frowned. "Jeez, temper much?" He growled again. "I was just gonna say that if they fear you, then SOME one is gonna hate you. The first moment you show the slightest form of weakness, that one will turn against you."

"My men are loyal to me!" I nodded. "Out of fear, maybe some respect. One bad apple can ruin the bunch."

"What apple?" I sighed. "I just meant that one person with a rotten plan can turn the others."

"My men are loyal to me because I'm a great warrior." Hey, de Nile isn't just a river in Egypt. "Okay." A knock sounded at the door and a mech came in with a bundle. "Good, Barricade. Leave it." Barricade set the bundle down and left, but not before casting a glance in my direction. I ate for a while. Megatron watched me. Once I'd finished, I glanced up at him. "Watcha doin?"

"You have curious eating habits." I grinned. "Thanks." He frowned. "I did not compliment you." "Sarcasm."

His optics blanked while he looked up sarcasm. "Ah." I let out a huge yawn. "What are you doing?"

"Yawning. It's what people do when they're tired." "Very well. Go to sleep."  
I frowned and crossed my arms. "I don't wanna." I yawned again and he gave me a pointed look. "Fine." I glanced at the mattress. And pillow. "I'll freeze. There's not a blanket." He sighed.

"Why does this concern me?" He was testing me, I knew. "Because I'm just a poor, hopeless organic pet. Plus, you've already gone through so much trouble, so what's a blanket or two."

He feigned exasperation. "You really are a bother. I will get blankets tomorrow. Do you think you will survive the night?" "No." He smiled at my sarcasm. "Good." I curled up on the mattress and fell asleep. A few hours later I awoke to being lifted up by a giant hand. I gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Megatron looked down at me. "You were shivering." I just noticed I was. "So?" He pulled me closer to him. I was about to open my mouth to say something when I felt myself enveloped in warmth. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

I didn't even get a chance to say thanks before falling asleep.


	2. Shopping with the Cons whoohoo?

CHAPTER 2

When I woke up there was food by my cot and Megatron was gone. I'd finished getting ready when Barricade walked in, with Wheelie and Frenzy _strutting_ behind him. I waved. "Good morning." Barricade frowned. "What's so good about it?"

I shoved my hands on my hips. "Well, for one thing, I'm alive. Another thing is I'm not crazy… too bad I can't say the same for you." Wheelie snorted and Barricade revealed a ghost of a smile.

Frenzy grinned. "See? I told you she was alright." Barricade nodded. "So, you aren't an normal human." I grinned. "Thank you!"

Wheelie looked at me. "You have everything?" I tilted my head. Blankets had appeared on my bed this morning, along with a warm blanket. I looked down at my mud soaked clothes and frowned.

"Well…" His head tilted. "What?" I shrugged. "I could use a change of clothes is all." Wheelie looked up what I meant on the internet. "Urgh. Why do you humans even wear all those layers?"

I blushed, but avoided the question. Barricade nodded. "I will see what I can do." I frowned. "That's alright. It's kinda something you gotta do yourself. I'll make do."

Frenzy shook his head. I don't know when they decided they were my friends, but I was cool with that. "Unacceptable." I frowned. "Well, I don't think Megatron will let me leave." I scowled at the thought. "I'll ask him though."

"But who would take me?" Barricade raised his hand.

"I will. So long as you do not irritate me too much, I promise to bring you back in one piece." I wasn't sure whether he was joking or not until I caught the look that Wheelie shot Frenzy.

"We'll go too." I smiled. "How? It's not like you blend-" Just then Frenzy… transformed. There was no other word for it. In his place was a sleek cellphone. "Woah." I looked up at Barricade. "Can you-?" he nodded, trying not to look smug.

I looked at Wheelie. "Sorry." He frowned. "I'm coming too!" I gasped as he transformed into a toy remote control truck. Then I chuckled. "Wheelie, if you go into the store like that, people will think I'm stealing you."

A sigh escaped the truck. "Fine, but I'm still going." I smiled. "That's great, but I still have to ask. Even if he says yes I have to pay for it somehow." The two smaller bots frowned until Barricade spoke. "If you can get Lord Megatron to agree to the trip, then leave the payment to me."

I grinned. "Thank you. Do you have any idea where he is?" They shook their heads. "Well, can I have a tour then?" Barricade smirked as he offered me his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

After the tour, I ate lunch and Barricade had to leave for scouting duty. Then me, wheelie and Frenzy talked for a while. They were hilarious. They cussed a lot, but only in cybertronian. I giggled at their impersonations of mechs I'd never even met. Frenzy, I think, overstated his bravery just a tad. He probably wouldn't say half the things he did if the other mechs were in hearing distance. I didn't get to ask Megatron about the trip to town till that night. I explained the situation.

"So," I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "can I go?" His face had gone more depressing as I spoke, but I asked anyways. He frowned. "How did they convince you of this?

I shook my head. "They didn't! They asked if I needed anything and I mentioned a change of clothes." He frowned. "Are you sure they didn't force you?" I snorted. "Of course not. Besides, I'd like to see them try to force me to do anything." Megatron just shook his head.

"I don't like you going off by yourself." I frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't trust them." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever happened to the 'My men are loyal' thing you had going?" He frowned. "I do trust them. I just don't trust them with your safety."

I crossed my arms. "Gee, I didn't know you cared. So what now? I have to have clothes and you're not exactly the definition of stealth." He stared at me. "How do I know they'll keep you safe?"

I thought. Then an idea came. "Hey! I got it!" I dug around in my pocket. Finally I found what I was looking for. "Here!" I showed him my phone. "You can call me on this if you need to, or I can call you… I don't know if that would work though…"

He looked at me strangely. "You've had that this entire time?" I nodded. "Yah. Why?" His head tilted to the side. "Why didn't you call for help?" I looked at him blankly, then at the phone. _Why-?_ I started laughing. It started as a small giggle, then slowly got louder and louder until I was doubled over laughing. Megatron was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Are you alright?" I kinda got the laughter under control until he poked my side, sending me into another round of giggles. Finally I got it under control. I looked up at him. "I can't believe I'd be that blonde." He looked at my golden blonde, curly hair. "I do not understand."

"Blonde stereo typed as stupid. Whenever somebody does something stupid, they call it a blonde moment." He looked confused. "That doesn't make sense at all."

I shrugged. "I can't believe I didn't think to call somebody." I tilted my head to the side, scowling. "Then again, my parents probably wouldn't care."

He shook his head. "Why would your creators not care? Are you not their sparkling?" I nodded. "They are, but…" He scooped me up gently in his palm. "What?" I pulled my knees to my chest, looking down. "They didn't want a kid- I mean sparkling. I was kinda…" I frowned. "What?" His voice was curious.

"an accident." I mumbled so quietly he could barely hear me. "I mean, they did their job raising me, but I can't help but feel like they are always wondering how great their lives would be better without me." He didn't say anything for a while, and then I felt a finger run along my back, his version of a hug. It sent an unusual chill up my spine.

It wasn't an unwelcome.

"Then your creators were not suitable parents." We sat in silence for a while until he spoke. "If you promise to call at the slightest sign of danger, I'll let you go but only with my authorized chaperone."

I frowned. "If you tell me it's screamer, then I'm gonna scream."

He chuckled. "No, but soundwave will follow you and report to me. You may ride with Barricade if you wish." I grinned and felt like jumping up and down. "Thank you!" I programmed the number he gave me as my number 2 speed dial. When I told him that he frowned. "Then who's number one?" I smirked. "Somebody."

I didn't know it was possible for somebody to be jealous of a person's voicemail. I chuckled silently to myself. He growled before setting me down. He headed towards the door. "Where're you going?" He smiled to me. "Somewhere." I gave him a hard look. He chuckled. "I'm going to inform Barricade of your plans for tomorrow." I smirked. "Gracias." He looked at me strangely before answering. "You are welcome."

I was fast asleep when he returned.

We left that morning. Soundwave, I realized, didn't know how to take a joke. Serious guy, that one. Either way, Barricade, Wheelie, Frenzy and I had a good time cutting up and talking on the way. Frenzy transformed into a phone and I put him in my pocket. I told Wheelie bye and started to get out. Before I could, a man with hair so black it looked like night and a police uniform opened my door. I smiled. "Barricade?" He nodded, grinning smugly.

My phone started ringing. I opened it, but it was my other phone. I pulled the Frenzy Phone out and opened it. Frenzy's voice was loud and obnoxious, going between English and Cybertronian. "What in the pit happened to your holoform Barricade?..." I chuckled slightly before pocketing the phone again, effectively shutting him up.

Barricade smiled at me. "Shall we?" I rolled my eyes. Barricade suddenly scowled. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see another guy with dark brown hair, neatly trimmed. His face bore a serious expression. I gasped.

"Soundwave?" he gave a curt nod. We walked in. The guys were super bored but they had their orders. I grabbed a couple of t shirts, tank tops, jeans, shorts and other necessities. When I got to the changing room, I handed Barricade my jacket. He looked at it. "What's this for?" I snorted. "I'm not having Frenzy come into the dressing room with me, mech or not. I'll be done quickly."

He sighed. Soundwave looked like he was observing an experiment. That's how he was most of the time, but it made me feel weird. I shook my head and tried on my clothes. I knew the jeans would fit, so I tossed them aside. When I got done, we headed towards the register. I sighed heavily. "Jeez, I hate shopping." Barricade snorted. "Coulda fooled me."

I glared at him. "We were barely there for an hour. Most girls spend ALL day shopping." Barricade shook his head as if he didn't believe me. "Fine then, I'll prove it you." I turned to a couple of girls who were looking over a stack of sweaters. "Excuse me, do you mind telling me how long you've been here shopping." Her face lit up. "Well, we just got in this store an hour ago, but we were at the main mall since about 8 this morning. I checked my watch. It was 2.

As we left, barricade shook his head. "I will never understand the femme mind." Soundwave looked thoughtful. " I do believe I have somewhat of a grasp on the workings of a femme mind." I rolled my eyes. "Sure… you just keep telling yourself that."

"I do. Being able to read the processors has enabled me to anticipate a normal femme's actions." I smirked. "As if. That's what makes a girl a girl. We gotta be crazy and unpredictable, not to mention moody, annoying along with other charming adjectives."

I heard Frenzy chuckle in my pocket. We were almost to the car. Soundwave was not done with our argument. "If I were to read your mind, I have no doubt that I would be able to predict your actions."

"Yah," Barricade muttered. "Dying." I ignored him. "Try it then." Barricade scowled. "That's bad idea. Soundwave tends to be a little rough with his victims." Soundwave scowled at him. "Only because it's necessary for proper torture techniques."

I looked at him. "Soundwave, have you ever read a person who was willing?" He shook his head. "No. That's never been asked of me." I smiled. "Well, it is now. Go ahead. Read my mind. You still won't be able to anticipate my actions."

He frowned. "I suppose it is possible." Frenzy jumped out of my pocket. Luckily the parking lot was empty. "No slagging way! Do you guys WANT Megatron to kill you?" Barricade frowned. "Frenzy's right. It's not a good idea."

I was losing the argument and knew it. I decided to use another adjective of 'femmes'… manipulation. I appealed to Soundwave's logical, scientific side. "But what if it works? Aren't you curious to see what would happen?" Soundwave looked thoughtful. "Yes. It could work, but you'll ride back with me."

Frenzy was going ballistic. "No fraggin way! Are you crazy? Why would you think we'd let you do that?" Barricade sighed. "Take Wheelie with you." I nodded. Frenzy frowned as I opened Barricade's door to let Wheelie out.

"What's going on?" Frenzy growled. "These glitches agreed to let Soundwave read her mind. I told him it was a stupid idea, but nobody listens!" Wheelie frowned, looking up at me. "Don't do anything stupid." I smiled. "Too late. I'm talking to you." He snickered before following me to Soundwave's alt form. I sat in the passenger's seat with Wheelie beside me. Soundwave's engine quietly revved and we pulled out of the parking lot.

Soundwave sighed. "I'll have to do it before we get to base. I do not believe Megatron would appreciate our experiment." I smiled slightly. I leaned back in the seat. "Whenever. Whatever. I'm here."

"Um… relax?" I laughed at his unease. "Is that a direct order?" Wheelie crossed his arms. I relaxed all my muscles. Then it happened. A wave of energy washed over me. It started at my toes and worked it's way up to the tip of my head. This too sent chills down my spine. But this was different. Soundwave was entering my mind. It was strange.

I felt it when he entered my mind. I could feel him gently poking, prodding, searching. I could tell he was trying to be careful. The deeper he searched, the more relaxed I became. Then he got to a particular part of m childhood. I didn't want anybody looking into _that_.

It was the part of my child hood that held my worst memory; it was when I got kidnapped as a child. He felt my resistance, but easily moved around it. He tried again, but I put up another block. Again, he easily overcame it.

I tensed. I really didn't want him digging around there. "NO!" But his curiosity got the better of him and he tried again. This time I used all my will power to shove him out of my mind, away from the harsh memories. I felt an electrical jolt fly through my body. It should have hurt, but it didn't. It actually felt like it'd come _from_ me. My eyes flew open.

Megatron POV

I was in my quarters when Evelyn called. I picked up, but her panicked voice was talking to somebody else. "Oh my gosh! Please tell me he's not dead!"

I heard the irritating minicon Wheelie answer. "Nah, Soundwave's too thickheaded for dat." He didn't sound convincing at all.

"What are we gonna do? We can't leave him here!!!" I decided to listen a bit more. After all, information is power. Alright, I was just curious.

"Why not?" That was Barricade. I could almost see Evelyn giving him a death glare. "What? He brought it on himself. It seems you made it very clear for him to stop, but he-"

"Yah, but he'd already said he didn't want to, and I talked him into it and you guys said it could be dangerous-" I exploded. What exactly did she do with Soundwave? "Evelyn?!"

"Oh, thank goodness. Um, you know how you said to call in case of danger? Well, I think I killed Soundwave." "WHAT?!"


	3. Poker? I don't even know her!

CHAPTER 3

I sighed as I relayed the story. Wheelie was shaking his head behind me in disbelief, but I'd always been taught honesty was the best policy. When I finished he sounded… almost relieved. Weird much?

He sent Starscream and Thundercracker to pick up Soundwave. I rode back with Barricade. Frenzy tried to lighten the mood, but his spark wasn't in it. When I got to base, Megatron sent me to my room. Yah, yet another weird thing. He said I couldn't stay in his quarters anymore because my annoying heartbeat kept him awake.

Well, excuse me.

What had happened? Had it just been some fluke? That had to be it. I nodded and started to unpack my new things. When I was done, I went to go check on Starscream.

…1 week later…

Turns out, he was in stasis. Thank goodness. He didn't know what had happened either, and he used the unusual occurrence as an excuse as to why he couldn't predict my actions.

Whatever keeps him in recharge at night.

Starscram had rudely made the remark that I was as dangerous as a live wire. The name stuck and I was no longer Evelyn, which was fine with me. I had grown tired of the name. So the mechs around the base called me Livewire. I thought it was the coolest name ever of course, so I didn't object. Hey. It could have been worse. They could have called me Shrapnel or something!

Soundwave had recovered. Thank goodness. I'd also caused something of a competition between the mechs. It'd started when it was Wheelie's turn to bring my food. There, in the bag, among other disgusting veggies was gold.

Not literally, but it was chocolate! I asked very seriously who had brought the chocolate. He'd looked at me warily. "Um… why? You aren't mad are ya?" I didn't answer. "Just tell me."

"Uh, Barricade." I rushed to find him. "Did you bring the chocolate?" He looked confused. "Yes. Why…?" A huge grin appeared on my face. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

I'd told him jokingly that'd I'd put him as number 3 on my speed dial. Nobody knew about my voicemail yet. Heh heh. Anyways, he seemed pleased and now him, Wheelie, Frenzy, and quite a few others were competing for my speed dial ranking. Megatron didn't bother because he was confident he would always be first…er, second.

Just because he's egotistical doesn't mean he's wrong.

I was currently drying my hair from that morning's shower. I had my pajama shorts on them and a black tank top. Hey, style isn't worth much in a Decepticon base. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my leg. Without looking away from my mirror I spoke. "Don't even think about it, Wheelie."

"Aww…Livewire, please?" I didn't have to look down to know he would have his 'puppy dog eyes' on, trying to mask his pervy grin. "No. Now get out so I can get ready." He sighed and started to roll away.

"I told them you were no help." I rolled my eyes. "What in Primus's name are you talking about?"

Wheelie looked innocent… well, as innocent as he could be. "It's just that, well, Barricade was wondering if you wanted to have a game night." I tilted my head to the side. "Sounds fun. What's the catch?"

He smirked. "No catch!" He turned and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing, Livewire!" He sped out the room. I shook my head and went back to my hair. I let out a squeak as I was lifted off the ground by a large hand. I turned my head to see Megatron. "Good morning! Buenas Dias!"

He shook his head. "Why do you insist on speaking in two languages? It is irritating."

I smiled. "You guys speak in two languages all the time and I can't understand one of them. At least you have the internet to translate whatever I say." He huffed.

"What are you doing?" I sighed. "The same thing I do every morning I'm trying to dry my hair, but it's taking forever."

He waited a moment before a blast of hot air covered me. I nearly was knocked off his hand, but he held me. I shook my head. "Gee, thanks." My hair was dry now, but terribly tangled. It'd take forever to fix. "I should probably just hack it off."

"Don't." I started at the order. He sounded upset at the very idea. He shook his head in apology. "So, what did Wheelie want?"

I tilted my head, confused. "How'd you know he came in here?" He looked away.

"Um… didn't he? He's usually somewhere around you." I raised an eyebrow, but accepted his answer.

"He invited me to a game night. I have no idea what he's planning." Megatron sighed. I looked at him. "What?"

"That little mech is annoying." I smiled. "Yah, but he's sweet." A sharp pain appeared behind my eyes. I gripped my head in pain, trying to shake the hurt away.

He gripped me tightly. "What's the matter?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

He frowned at me. "That is not nothing. Are you in pain?"

I laughed inwardly. Was I in pain? Yah, just since I was little. I'd had horrible headaches everyonce in awhile, but I hadn't had one this bad in forever. I nodded.

Desperation rang through his vocal processor. "What's happening?"

The pain subsided, leaving a dull ache. I frowned. "Ugh. It's just something that's been going on for a while now. Since I was little." Since after I was kidnapped

He frowned as he brought me up to eye level and scanned me. "Your heart rate is unusual for a human… Why?" I took in a slow, ragged breath. "I don't know. It started after I got kidnapped by some creepy people." I gave a forced laugh. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing when it is obviously not your fault? Who kidnapped you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I remember a big, creepy building. I remember them saying something like… vector eleven or something."

Megatron looked at me hard. I shifted, self conscious. "Sector Seven?"

I nodded. "Yes. That's it." At his furious gaze I looked up. "Sorry if I upset you."

"Do not ever apologize for something, especially if you have no control over it. That is not the Decepticon way."

I nearly giggled. "I'm not a Decepticon!

"Technically, no. But you are more capable of following orders than some of the idiots here."  
I smiled softly. "Well, thanks I guess." I stretched my arms after he'd set me down and left. I couldn't wait for tonight.

Wheelie grinned when I finally showed. "Livewire! You came!" I rolled my eyes. "Told you I would."

He nodded. "So, what do we do?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean? You invited me. You're supposed to have planned something."

He waved my words away. "Yah, yah. So what now?"

I sighed, thinking. What do you play with a room full of giant alien DECEPTICON robots? Twister was definitely out, though I laughed at the thought. Maybe a card game with their holo forms… hmmm. But what?

"I have an idea. We could play poker, or B.S. but I think poker would be more fun." I waited till they'd all looked up the two different games on the internet. Barricade nodded, grinning. "Sounds fun."

I jumped as his holoform appeared next to me. I scowled. "Don't do that!" He shrugged as the other decepticon holoforms appeared in the room.

Once they'd all appeared, I stood up. "Kay, now here's the extra rules for you guys." I placed my hands on my hips. "NO scanning me to see if I'm lying or not, or else I'll just think you're too coward."

Starscream's holoform snorted. "Why'd that be considered cowardly?"

"Cause you're afraid of a little organic beating you. Don't worry, Screamer, I already know I can beat you."

He snarled, but stayed silent. I looked at the rest of them. "Anybody guilty of such will add another chip to the bet pile. Which reminds me… what are we gonna bet with?"

They looked between each other. Thundercracker had a confused look, which matched his personality.

Finally, of all people, er, mechs, Soundwave spoke. "We could bet mundane tasks which we hate." I nodded. They were always complaining about moniter duty and such.

"I guess I don't really have anything to bet with… ugh." Wheelie's evil optics gleamed.

"What about your speed dial? Or tasks?" I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He grinned. "You deal, I'll explain later." I shrugged.

A couple of hours later, and I was having a blast. Starscream had monitor duty for the next millennia and I had gained chocolate from several mechs. Turns out, Wheelie's "task" was a car wash. Ha. In his dreams. I'd crushed that hope when I'd played a straight against his 2 pair.

Now it was between me, Screamer, Barricade and Soundwave. I smiled inwardly at my hand. Hahahahaha! Sorry, I was pretty excited. My face shone worry and concern, a slight frown tugging at my lips. Screamer noticed and smirked. "Ready to give in?"

I shook my head. Looking at my cards determinedly, I nodded. "All in. For me that means a full wash, wax, no chocolate and… the number one space on my speed dial."

Barricade's eyes bulged, while Screamer's smirk widened and Soundwave looked thoughtful. We laid down our cards and all three of them groaned. I laughed. "Just be glad I don't have chores or else you'd never get everthing done!"

Barricade grumbled as their holoforms disappeared. I gave a mocking curtsy. "Thank you, thank you. I know. I even amaze myself sometimes." I went to bed that night elated.


	4. Don't touch the phone!

CHAPTER 4

The next day was going along as normal. Me, Barricade and Soundwave were hanging out in the med bay. Some idiot *coughs Barricade* thought it'd be hilarious to taunt Starscream about losing to an organic.

Soundwave was banging out the dents now.

I chuckled, grinning up at Barricade. As much as I despised Screamer, I was sorta glad he'd stood up for himself. I laughed. Then I noticed something, or rather the _lack_ of some_ones_. I knew from experience that no sign of Wheelie or Frenzy meant BIG trouble.

With a nervous smile I looked up at Soundwave. "Um, guys? Have either of you seen Wheelie or Frenzy?"

Barricade shook his head. "No, I-ow! Careful!" He glared at Soundwave, who merely shrugged. He rubbed his arm. "I think they said something about your…"

I looked at him challengingly. "My what?"

"Um, your phone- wait where're you going?!" I had already sped down the hall before he had even finished the word. Crap crap _crap!_

I got to the entrance of my room. Sure enough, the two minicons were huddled over MY phone. "What in PRIMUS' name do you think you're doing?"

They froze in place, slowly turned around. "Ah, hey Livewire. What's up?"

Wheelie let out a nervous chuckle. Frenzy hid behind him as I took a menacing step closer. "You tell me. Tell me, at what point did you think it a good idea to mess with my phone without my permission?"

If it had been any other time, I would have laughed at their frightened expressions. But this was MY phone. "Um, well, Wheelie thought-"

"Oh, no! Don't try to pin this on me! It was _your_ idea!" WHACK!

They both turned to me as Frenzy rubbed his head where a mysterious wrench had hit him. "What wazzat for?"

"You know what! Now hand over the phone! I don't go rummaging through YOUR files."

Frenzy winced. He started to come forward with my phone. Relief coursed through me. There were things on that phone that were, well MINE! They definitely didn't need to be in the servos of two annoying minicons. I reached out to grab my phone. Then Wheelie did something totally evil.

He stopped Frenzy. "Wait a nanosecond. Why do you want this phone away from us so bad?"

I inwardly winced. Darn you Wheelie. Just then my good friends Barricade and Soundwave decided to make an appearance. "What's going on?"

"Oh, thank goodness. Those two miniature trashcans refuse to give me my phone."

Wheelie grinned maliciously. "She has a secret on here and we're gonna figure it out."

I shook my head. "Nope. Bad idea."

I glared daggers at him. He smirked at me. 'Oh, so your brave with your 20 foot friends, aren't you?' "Actually, I think it's a great idea."

"Frenzy, stay out of this." In answer he flipped my phone open. I think that's about the time I lunged at him. I barely got within arm's reach when I was quite rudely grabbed by Barricade.

"Lemme go! That's private." His curiosity outweighed everything else. "Really? What's so special about it?"

"N-nothing!" I said, blushing. "He smirked before turning to Frenzy. "Find it."

It took less than a minute. "I think I found something." Barricade grinned. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. "Good. What is it?"

"Um. Looks like a video file. Want me to play it on the screen or something?"

Wheelie nodded eagerly. "Forget that! If we're gonna watch it, we need to watch it right. To the Rec room!"

"Don't you even think about it!" They of course didn't listen to me. Soundwave was suspiciously quiet, but I could tell he was smirking.

Frenzy uploaded the video to the main screen. How many mechs could there be in one room?! Then as if my embarrassment couldn't get any worse, MEGATRON decided to make one of his rare appearances.

"What is the purpose of this gathering?" Wheelie's face fell slightly.

"Well, uh, you see… Livewire has this top secret video on her phone and we're gonna watch it!" He glanced between me and Megatron.

Megatron looked at me where I was sitting in Barricade's hand. "Really?"

"No NOT really! They stole my phone and ack!" Barricade squeezed my side and I glared at him. Megatron chuckled grimly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Play the video."

I gasped. "Traitor!" He chuckled. Frenzy pressed the play. My eyes widened. "Oh no! Anything but that!"

Several mechs shh'd me as they watched the video.

It was from a couple of years ago. This guy had been bugging me. And when I say bugging me I mean unwanted affections bugging me. So I'd 'taught him a lesson' and with the help of his brother (a friend of mine) I'd recorded it as a little momento.

So now they were watching me beat up/wrestle a guy to the ground without mercy. Heheh… yah.

I wanted to bang my head into a wall, but the only thing nearby was Barricade's hand, so I made do. He looked down at me. "Are you attempting to offline yourself?"

I nodded before resuming my self-ordained task. He chuckled. "Why? You were quite amusing."

I glared at him. "I'm gonna offline those two no good glitches…" He laughed at me!

He sat me down… within arm's length of Frenzy's head. Wheelie was looking at me like I was the greatest thing since sliced bread. "Woah! You're a warrior goddess!" I rolled my eyes as he wheeled closer.

"No, I'm not and come any closer and I'll have to kill you twice." He smirked. "Promise?"

I lunged at him. "Ugh you spazzy perverted can opener!" He chuckled as I Barricade blocked me. I scowled at him.  
"Well, I'm sooo glad _somebody_ gets pleasure out of my discomfort." He laughed. "Oh, I do."

I frowned, remembering an old saying. 'Never go to bed angry… stay awake and plot revenge'…and I would have my revenge.

………………………………………

Life was grand. Wheelie and Frenzy were in the med bay trying to get rid of the remains of my revenge prank.

Let's just say they look good in pink… with sparkly stickers… and glitter glue.

One problem I had was Megatron. Most of the time I would just be sitting around when all of the sudden he would enter the room and scoop me up without any say. It didn't matter what I was doing, he didn't care. I sighed. What to do?

I really did like him. 'Cade, Frenzy and Wheelie were my friends, but Megatron didn't really fit under that category. It was strange…

I looked up at where he was sitting. "What did you say? I'm sorry. I'm a bit distracted."

He smiled and repeated the question. "What was your family like?"

I froze. I pointedly avoided talking about my family. I'd already told him I was an accident. Wasn't that enough? Apparently no. I sighed.

"Well, my parents didn't really care. Ugh. I got good grades blah blah blah. Perfects student… well except for this one time with Charlie and the cafeteria toaster…" I giggled.

"Who is Charlie? Your mate?"

I smiled. "Ugh, no thanks. He's my best friend. I always seem to get him in trouble though…" Did I see relief in his optics? …nah.

"I thought you said you were the 'perfect student'."

"I never said _I_ got caught… and most of the time I was able to help him out…" He chuckled. I stretched my arms. I was sitting in his palm looking up at him. We mostly spent the time before bed talking. It was nice.

Although tonight I was extremely tired. Pranking two idiots was exhausting. I let out a small yawn. He didn't notice. He was talking. I liked the sound of his voice…

WOAH! Sleep deprivation thoughts! They don't count. "Livewire? Live…" He sighed. "You're asleep."

Well, I was in three… two… one…

When I awoke I noticed the bed was moving… wait. Beds don't move… I sat up realizing that I'd fallen asleep. Megatron was still in recharge and a protective hand was laid over me. I decided just to go back to sleep. It was nice and warm and safe and….BAD LIVEWIRE! No more caffeine for you! But I couldn't help that he really was adorable… No! Stop!

Later that day I started feeling strange. That's the only word to describe it. My vision started blurring. Then I started seeing things that weren't even in front of me. My head started throbbing. At first I just shrugged it off, but soon that was impossible.

Then came the stabbing pain in my chest. It was as if my heart was trying to jump out of my chest. Not fun. Soon the pain became too much and I crouched down in a ball. Wheelie and Frenzy found me like that when they came to talk to me. I barely remember the conversation.

"Oh my- Frenzy! Go get Megatron! Something's wrong with Livewire!"

Soon another voice was added. "What happened?!"

"We don't know, Lord Megatron! We just came in and she was lying on the floor."

"What are we gonna do? Warrior Goddess is hurt!"

"It doesn't look like we have a choice… we'll have to take her to _them_."

"Lord Megatron! Are you certain-?"

"YES, SLAGIT!!! Contact Optimus immediately for a rendezvous…" I returned to the darkness.

……………………………………………….


	5. Stupid Autobrats

CHAPTER 5

I hate waking up to pain, but I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. If the pain before was bad, this was horrifying. I bit back a scream as I tried to silent the incessant high pitched ringing. I shook my head and it abruptly it cut off. "Ow, Slaggit."

"Ratchet, she's awake."

"_Move._" A scuffling could be heard. I'd never heard either of these voices before. Where was I? Had more decepticons arrived while I was asleep?

A few seconds later a loud crash was heard followed by an exasperated sigh was heard. "Primus, you are a sparkling! Get out of my med bay, Bumblebee, or I will weld your aft to the ceiling!"

My eyes blinked open. "Ugh. That's gonna leave a mark."

A metallic chuckle came from a BRIGHT yellow mech. "I'm afraid it already has, young one."

I frowned. "And you are-?"

"Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet, at your service."

My eyes narrowed. Autobot? What had happened?! "How did I get here? Why am I here? Where's Megatron?"

Concern filled the startled mech's eyes. "You were brought here by the… Decepticons."

I frowned as he said that as if it were a profanity. "You fainted. I'm not even quite sure why."

I'd noticed he didn't answer my last question. "Where is Megatron?!"

"Calm down, young one. You are safe now. He won't hurt you anymore." Oh, to be at the mercy of a ticked off, PMS human femme after waking up in pain.

"YOU IDIOT! HE DIDN'T SLAGGIN HURT ME! NONE OF THEM DID. DO YOU THINK THEY'D BRING ME HERE TO THE SLAGGIN AUTOBOT BASE IF THEY HAD BEEN THE REASON I GOT HURT?" I hadn't realized that I'd started throwing things until a particularly heavy wrench left a little dent in his armor.

The doors flew open. "Ratchet! Don't throw things at the helpless… human."

Ratchet rubbed his sore arm and glared at Optimus, who was looking at me with bewilderment, who was glaring at Ratchet and Optimus.

"What happened?" He demanded, looking at me.

Ratchet snorted. "That 'helpless human' just viciously attacked me."

"Why?" This question was directed at me.

I shrugged. "He insulted Megatron. It kinda ticks me off."

Optimus frowned. "I'm not sure what he told you, but he is dangerous. He killed humans for no reason."

I shook my head. "No he didn't."

"But-"

"But nothing. Those humans locked him up for over 70 years. If somebody did that to me, I'd be about ready to kill them too, and anyone that had anything to do with him. That little yellow bot threatened to kill humans after he was released. Is he evil now?"

They vaguely wondered how she knew Bumblebee, but Optimus would not be diverted. "He is a power hungry, tyrannical, evil-ow!"

He rubbed his forehead where a wrench had mysteriously flown up and hit him. "Say one more thing… I dare you. This little human packs a punch."

I crossed my arms over my chest as we had a stare down. Finally he looked away. "I still do not think that it is a good idea for you-"

"I will decide what a good idea is for me! It is my life, you know, or are you gonna take my choice from me?" I'd learned enough about Optimus to know that I'd struck a nerve. He was big on 'freedom for all sentient beings' or whatever.

"You do have a choice. I am simply suggesting-"

I interrupted again. "I heard what you are suggesting and I don't agree. So, you either take me to Megatron NOW or I will make your existence a living pit."

Optimus sighed. "Follow me."

~In the brig.~

Megatron growled and kicked the wall in anger. Barricade rolled his eyes. "Lord Megatron, I don't think that will really help at all."

Voices could be heard from the other end of the hall. "Did you see the way it talked to Optimus?"

"Yes! That was the worse insubordination I've ever seen! That was suicide!"

"But did you see how freaked out it made Optimus? I can't believe they got Optimus to agree to that!"

"Definitely worse than any Decepticreep I've ever seen."

Megatron smirked. Who was this that had put his brother in his place? He chuckled grimly. It must have been bad for them to say it was worse than one of _them._ What had this person gotten Optimus to agree to? Suddenly an unwelcome familiar voice could be heard… Optimus.

He sighed heavily. "Right this way…"

The voice of a familiar, ticked off femme sounded. "If they're hurt in ANY way-"

"Yes, yes. You've already spoken of your threat, Livewire." Optimus sounded exhausted.

"I don't make empty threats."

"I don't doubt it…" Optimus muttered something under his breath. "What did living with that crazy bot did to you?"

Megatron bristled as he realized who Optimus was talking about. A loud _clank_ could be heard. "Ow! What the-?"

"I told you not to insult Megatron! And next time I won't go easy."

Megatron felt a swell of pride in his spark. An exasperated Optimus and Livewire appeared in front of him. Megatron feigned ignorance.

"Optimus, I see you've met my pet, Livewire." She smirked and Optimus just sighed. "Take her, please." Megatron snickered.

……………………………………………..

I looked at Megatron, secretly checking for damage. "Let him out."

"What?!"

"Let him out."

"I can't! Do you have any idea what you're asking? We're in the middle of a war! We can't let him out!"

"Tell me, Optiwuss, I mean, Mr. Prime, why were you fighting to begin with?"

"The allspark."

"Where is the Allspark now?"

Silence. "…It's gone."

"Very good. So, logically speaking, there is no war."

"Wait! Um… Primus, you're right."

I smirked. "Now will you let him out?"

Optimus sighed. "Fine. Ironhide, do as she asks."

"But Optimus!"

"Do it!"

I laughed maniacally in triumph. Iron hide hesitated and looked at me. I shrugged. "Blame Screamer. It's what I always do."

A chuckle was emitted from the holding cell. I knew it was Barricade. They opened the brig and Megatron and Barricade stepped out. Barricade stretched.  
"Ah, that's better."

Ironhide glared at him. "Stupid slagger."

I laughed at him. Megatron scooped me up easily. I winced as he brushed against a bruise. Unfortunately one of the autobrats saw.

"Stop it! You're hurting her."

Megatron growled at Bumblebee before looking at me. "Are you Ok?"

I frowned. "I don't know. That's never happened before. It was really strange. I'm a little dizzy now, but I'll manage."

My laugh betrayed my anxiety. He looked at me with concern. "I don't think you're telling the truth."

I shrugged. "Too bad." Suddenly my body started shaking again.

"Crap." I blacked out.

Chapter

Where was I?? I could hear voices, but they seemed far off. I looked up only to see a bright light. I called out.

"Hello? Where am I?"

"Hello, young one." I looked up at the strange transformer in front of me. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Who are you? Where am i?"

She smiled at me. "You are safe… and you may call me the allspark."

"The allspark?! I thought you were destroyed!"

She shook her head. "Never could my power be destroyed. It simply transferred into a different vessel."

"Me?"

She chuckled slightly. "Well, partly. I'm very proud of how you've turned out. I was hoping that you'd be ok."

"What do you mean?"

"There are others who, like you hold part of my power of the Allspark."

"Come again?"

"After you are changed, it shall be your duty to find them and watch after them."

"After I change? What-" My words were cut off as I was surrounded by a wonderful glowing light. I looked down to see my body had changed. I was no longer a human… I was Cybertronian.

"H-how?"

"My dear, I know this is hard to understand, but you need to. All sentient beings have a spark, but a human spark is hidden deep within your souls. It is nearly invisible. Only the few good ones can find it."

"Alright. So now I'm, that is I am a transformer?"

She nodded, grinning. "You've got it! Good bye, my dear. And remember you must be careful. Your spark mate might not recognize you."

"WHAT?!" What's a sparkmate? What is she talking about? Even as I spoke, I could feel her pulling away.

"No! Stop a minute! I don't understand! What-"

"Goodbye."

Suddenly I felt like I was being thrown into an icy lake. My eyes flew open... or should I say my optics on lined. Where was I? Ah, the med bay at the autobot base. Fun stuff. I looked down at myself. Wow. I was still a Cybertronian. Everything looked strange.

What am I saying? This _was_ strange. I heard the sound that meant somebody had opened the medbay door. I heaved a sigh. Alright, LiveWire, time to face the music.


	6. Find them

Livewire POV

Megatron stepped in the med bay, his eyes swept over the area before settling on me. A hard glare pierced me, freezing me to where I stood. He was silent for so long I jumped when he finally spoke.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

He snarled at me! "You know who! Tell me where the human is you insolent femme."

I crossed my arm across my chest…er, chest plate thingys. I'd have to ask scalpel about it later.

"Livewire? Is that who you're looking for?"

"Yes. Who else?" He seemed annoyed. I bit back a chuckle. He really was worried about me.

"You're looking at her."

His harsh glare seemed to burn my skin. "YOU? You are NOT LiveWire! Do you take me for a fool that-" He continued to rant and I sighed. Now I could sorta see things through screamer's perspective…almost.

I glared at him, fed up with this attitude. "Well, gee. Fine thanks I get for breaking you out of the brig. Optiwuss would never have let you go if I hadn't stepped in."

"You did nothing of the sort. LiveWire was the one who…oh." His posture relaxed a bit before tensing again. "OH!"

He looked at me dumbly. "You, she but you're…"

"The mighty megatron at a loss for words? The world must be ending." I said dramatically. I was covering up how totally freaked out I was that I woke up as a friggin robot. He glared at me, but it lacked the anger from before.

"How…?" I shrugged, my arms falling to my sides. I lifted my arm to look at it.

"I really wish I knew. All I remember is the allspark said something about her being transferred into me. There are others… she wants me to find them. Take care of them."

"Who?" I shrugged. " I don't know. None of this makes any sense to me. I just really want to go home." He nodded, taking me into his arms. I felt somehow comforted by his presence.

It wasn't easy, but later we were able to escape right out from under the noses of the autobots. Apparently they were freaking out over a new arrival. Some human girl was ill and well, Ratchet was going all out.

So we got to base and were finally able to relax… well I would have if Megatron wasn't so fraggin protective. (Yes, I was now fluently cursing in both cybertronian and English. English curse words were much more amusing, though…)

After a few days of Megatrons suffocating presence I couldn't take the tension anymore! Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him like Screamer, but I need room to breathe. I think he was worried about the constant processor-aches I kept having.

The allspark kept telling me to find these people but I had no idea where to even begin. I didn't give Megatron and details about the people I was supposed to find. The last thing I needed was for him to start disturbing random humans that fit the vague descriptions I was given.

I sighed. Megatron was having to deal with some recon reports. This was my chance. I slipped away, nearly knocking Barricade over in the process.

"What are you-?"

"Shh!" I put a finger to my lips. "I'm hiding."

A familiar, annoying pain shot behind my eyes. Barricade's optics widened. "You ok?"

I nodded, gritting my teeth, er mouth plates. I was NEVER going to get used to the cybertronian words. "It's just some side affect…"

Two names flashed in my mind. I gripped my head in pain. Barricade panicked. "Livewire! Are you ok?"

I shook my head. "These people I'm supposed to find… I don't think the pain will stop until I find them…"

He frowned. I'd told him more than Megatron. I felt sort of guilty about it. But him and Soundwave were the only other confidants I had. "So, if you find them, the pain will go away?"

"Hopefully…" I shrugged helplessly.

"How do you even know these people exist?" He sounded suspicious. I laughed.

"The allspark keeps projecting their names across my processor in a very intrusive, painful way." I told him about the names and even the images of the people I'd seen in my visions. With his help, I also learned how to project a hologram of them for him to see.

Eventually he had to leave for patrol and I wandered off to find Frenzy. I wondered about the people, talking softly to myself.

"Cherish… Jackie…" Who were they? Would I ever find out?

_**A/N: **_**Wow. This is the end? What the heck? It can't end here!**

**Well it can. Why? Because I'm evil. Jk. I totally agreed that merging my two stories was a HUGE mistake. So my sequel will tie their story lines together. If you want to be caught up for My life with the Cybertronians's sequel, then you should try "Transformed"**

**Sorry it took me so long to fix this idiotic mistake! Lots of Love**

**~Randomchick1995**


End file.
